ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kumogakure Gate Training RP 1/19/13
Participants Kaito, Light, Kohaku, Rikuzu Kumo Training RP log KaitoRyu: -Kaito was walking through the village with his hands in his pockets. The village was bustling with people at an almost alarming rate as any major city did.This made things easier to deal with for Kaito, with crowds Kaito could just put on a hood and blend in. His sky blue hair was a dead give away to his identity and sometimes it make him want to just dissapear. The stresses of the day seemed to all just hit him at once. This left a bitter taste in his mouth and a foul rumbling feeling in his stomache. As he walked through the crowd he still noticed many people glance at him with hidden looks and quickly back to another thing as if they weren't looking at all. Kaito was indeed a loner and an outcast here in the land of lightning, which was so far away from his original homelands of Yukigakure. Just as the bad feelings and depressions set in Kaito would force them out and center himself as he stepped out of the crowd and toward the main gate of the village. Once he got there he would step out about five feet and sit down in an indian style position. Doing so he would close his eyes and think calming thoughts. This practice would allow him to meditate and regulate his chakra flow. He would sit here like this for about five minutes unless he was disturbed that is.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would be walking in the village and then he would decide that he needed to do more training on the Four Legged Technique so he would walk to the gate and he would take out four dummies and set them in the battlefield and then he would pick up kovu from his head and set him down on the ground."Ok Boy i'm gonna be doing some more training so watch me ok"Kohaku said to kovu. Kovu replied with a simple bark as he would watch his master train. Kohaku would then get on all fours "Four Legged Technique" his claws grew and his voice came with a growl.Kohaku would then charge at the first dummy and send it flying with a lash from his claw he would then jump behind the dummy he sent flying and he would start clawing it into pieces. LightFang: -The young Ranton boy, Light, was enjoying his quiet morning, spending it in solitude just past the main gate of Kumo. It was a good calm day, not many clouds no rain. He figured this a good day to work on his taijutsu. So he found himself a nice empty space giving himself room to work with. He threw a couple swings in front of him trying to perform imaginary combos in the air. In his mind he could see his brother, as he often did, blocking and dodging them with ease. This only pushed him harder as he trained. He started ducking and weaving with his swings As in his mind his brother was now fighting back. Every now and then he could be seen doing a cartwheel to the side or a back hand spring as if he had to evade with more effort than a simple block. He kept throwing punches and in a way you could almost see him smile. That is if he wasn't wearing the face mask.- RikuzuInuzuka: -I Stepped out of the apartment building with my loyal ninken Yomi following me as I would sigh moving my arms to stretch slowly feeling the weights on my arms and legs that I had recently started training with weights so that my strength would improve slowly. I was slowly getting used to the added weight that was being added to my body but I had to rest a lot due to the burns that my muscles were feeling from the increased weight. I let out a sigh as I traveled in a decently paced walk as I walked to the gate which led to the mountainous gate area. I would walk through with Yomi following as we crossed the bridge slowly taking the time to pace myself with the weights. After finally heading to the area I would walk over to a private area as I would send punches and kicks out aiming for noting but an invisible enemy as I worked on getting used to the weights.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku wouid finish tearing the first dummy apart and he moved on to the second dummy with the armor. He learned his mistake from his last training from tearing up his hands. Kohaku kicked the second dummy into a pile of rocks and he would jump to the pile of rocks as the dummy was approaching the rocks and he would use his claws and tear off the head of the second dummy and he would move on to the third dummy. LightFang: -Light soon got bored of pretending to spar with his lost brother and sat down on the ground as the vision of his brother faded away. He looked around and noticed in his delusion more people had gathered in the same spot. "must be a common training ground," he said quietly to himself. He recognised the man from yesterday who stood atop the waterfall that he tried transforming into, who was keeping to himself today. He also saw a boy practicing with some sparring dummies. "Everyone is working so hard. If i dont improve more then ill get left behind." As he finished saying that he noticed the Inuzka woman. He had seen her before, perhaps teaching in the academy. The easiest way to recognise her was by her ninja hound that followed her. He immediatly remembered she had taught the basic taijutsu class and she was known as a taijustu specialist. This got him pumped up. "Maybe she can teach me something!" He thought for a while about that technique he read about in the academy. What was it, oh right Tiger Palm style. He jumped back up to his feet and headed over toward the woman and her dog. He saw she was throwing out punches into the air, much in the way he was a moment ago, and stopped waiting for her to finish before he would ask his question.- RikuzuInuzuka: I spent a bit of time working with the weights trying to get used to the feel of having a bit more weight on her arms and legs but the sound of a bark from Yomi alerted me to stop as I stood on my feet as I sniffed the air catching the scent of the boy that was heading over to me and Yomi as I turned to look at him. I had a kind and caring personality to others and I was calm until I hit the battlefield where my Inuzuka nature usually kicked in. I looked over and saw my little brother training hard as usual before I turned to the boy and spoke. “Oh hello there is there something you need help with?” I usually asked this because genin usually needed help since they were just starting to get further in their training and I wanted to help whoever I could. I stood there waiting for the boy to answer as I took the time to take a small break from moving with the weights.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would then start to charge at the third dummy and he would take out a kunai and throw it at the fourth dummy's head."Thats where i'll aim"Kohaku said as he jumped in the air and used his hand to slam the third dummy into the ground making a crator in the cliff. He would then pick up the dummy and toss it up in the air and jump and he would again slam the dummy straight into the ground and the dummy splits in two."Three down three to go"Kohaku said as he would land in front of the fourth dummy and he would use his claws and claw at the kunai point he made with the fourth dummy.The dummy's head went flying over by the other ninja that was training.He would then jump and tackle the fifth dummy and toss it in the air as well and would start clawing at the dummy in mid air and he would sever the head off that dummy as well."I wish these things were more sturdier" Kohaku said as he would then slam the headless fifth dummy body into another crator. He would then land in front of the sixth dummy. LightFang: -Light's usual way of not aproaching people was cast away by the thought of possibley falling behind his fellow classmates. Though, he still found himself almost dumbstruck in the presence of a ranking jounin. He tried his best to muster up the words he was looking for. "Uhh... um.. c-could you em..." He just couldn't seem to get the words out. His gaze slowly dropped to the floor as he was locking up. Some where in the back of his head he heard a voice call out. He had a flashback to the day he promised his brother that he would get stronger then him. "Well, ill hope you plan to keep that promise or, you should never hope to even make it as a ninja" his brother said back in a snide tone trying to urk Light on. Suddenly Light looked up, there was a slight gleam in his eye like he had changed in those few seconds. He spoke calmly and not stuttering anymore as he asked, "Would you please teach me some Taijutsu?"- RikuzuInuzuka: -The first thing I noticed was the wooden dummy head that was heading past them noticing it came from her little brother’s direction. “EY! Little brother watch where you fling those things will ya?” I called out before muttering out “Little brothers.” Then I noticed the boy speak to me. He was shy at first which reminded me of back in the academy where I was too shy to speak without stuttering and I understood where he was coming from when he spoke to me. What got me was that after a few seconds of being silent he spoke up without stuttering as a smile would start to show on my face as he asked me for taijutsu training. “Well I do know quite a bit about taijutsu and if you need training I could help you out some.” I smiled as I looked at the boy and waited for him to respond.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would immediately look in the direction of the ninja and he would notice his big sister yelling at him and he would realize that he sent a dummy head flying towards them."Opps sorry Riku-chan"Kohaku yelled as he would then get back to training. He would claw the last dummy to another cliff and Kohaku would follow and land before the other dummy did and he would claw it up in the air."I'm Gonna Try Something"Kohaku said as he would then jump but when he jumped he would start spinning his body and claw the dummy twice as hard intoo the cliff and made a crator and it would be so loud that they would hear it on the other cliff. He would then land on the dummy and send it flying towards the cliff his sister and the ninja were on. He would then claw the dummy into another crator on the same cliff that they were on and he severs the last dummy's head."That was the last one" Kohaku said as he would then take out a kunai and throw it at the headless dummy pile and that would be a starting point of his training. LightFang: -Light spoke out once more, "I've heard of a stlye where the user strikes using his palms instead of closed fists. I believe it was called the Tiger Palm style." He was obviously now dedicated to learn something new and what ever she could teach him would be enough. This technique opened many doors for him though. His hopes is to learn alot of Taijutsu before he unlocks his Lightning release, which he knew he had due to his lineage. "Can you teach me that?" His eye grew a more serious look and his muscles in his forearms tenced showing he was really eager to get started.- RikuzuInuzuka: I heard my little brother yell out his apology as I sighed before listening to the boy. “The Tiger Palm style eh? I never learned that one but I could get a scroll for it and we could work together on learning it. How does that sound?” I asked him. I didn’t know that style but if anything I could help him learn the style by learning it as well. Mostly I felt confident in this because I had to train with the family’s techniques on my own since I never lived with my parents. I stood there waiting for the boy to answer as I looked over and saw Kohaku destroying more of the dummies as I sighed a bit as I looked at him.- LightFang: "That would work too, I guess."His gaze drifted to the scattered bits of dummies and the boy in the middle of it. "You called him brother earlier. Yet you seem so annoyed by him." He looked back at her, his eyes have changed to show a more saddened look. "Do you love your brother?" He asked suddonly. Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would then put up 8 more dummies but he would do something special with these dummies. He would put armor on all eight of them to make the training a little harder."Hopefully this will make me stronger"Kohaku said confidently.He would then get in his stance and he would spin and jump to the first dummy and he would claw at the head beheading the first dummy like it was nothing. He would then jump to the second dummy and kick it into the ground making a little crator in the cliff. He would then move to the third dummy and easily sever its head and then he would move on to the fourth dummy and he would claw at the armor and he would notice that the armor was breaking like glass.He had gotten stronger.He would then sever the head of the fourth dummy and he would quickly jump to the fifth dummy and throw it up in the air. He would also take the sixth and the seventh dummy and throw them in the air as well. He would then jump in the air and he would quickly claw off their heads and then he would kick each of them into the cliff making crators. He would then quickly land on the eighth dummy and he would quickly sever its head. RikuzuInuzuka: i would look at the boy as he questioned about if I loved my brother. I answered him honestly as i let out a small sigh."Yea Kohaku is my little brother and yea he does annoy me sometimes like most siblings do but either way I do care about him, he is my little brother and I need to look after him." As I spoke I looked over to him as he continued training with his claws as I watched for a bit as I sighed. "After all it is the job of the older sibling to make sure their younger sibling doesn't get reckless." LightFang: - He looks down slowly as his mind drifted to his own brother. He thought of how they allways trained together. They never ever fought, well not that Light remembers. He was frozen there in place with his mind stuck on his brother. He just cant get over it, it seemed.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would then walk away from the 16 dummies that he had obilterated and he would then look over and see his puppy Kovu running at him. He would then pick Kovu up and set him on top of his head."How was that buddy you think that was good" Kohaku asked Kovu. Kovu barked happilly kinda meaning yes. He would then walk over to his big sister and the other ninja. Category:Kumogakure RP 207